I Will Find You
by LovelyClair
Summary: Helga Dumbledore and Sirius Black, came before their daughter Claire Black...their lives were turned upside down by on man the Dark Lord... They need to know they will always find one and other. Songfic: I Will Find You


_Song is from: the Movie, Last of the Mohicans_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sirius Black or any other H.P character in here._

_Story: Based off the Parents of my Character Claire Black form My Daddy and My Family, this is their story before and after Voldemort's attack on the Potters. Helga wants to leave and go as far from Voldemort as possible but Sirius wants to stand and fight him. Because of the love Helga has for Sirius SH wont Leave his side. Soon they really see how badly Voldemort can affect them.

* * *

Hope is your survival  
A captive path I lead…_

Helga sat at the edge of the lake having fought with Sirius again; she hated arguing with him…she loved him too much. But he was so impulsive too head strong for his own good. _"That's why you love him Helga, his strength will always protect you."_ Her mind said. Helga looked into the green blue water of the lake again, her mind was racing with the fight it was the about Voldemort, a man who was a threat to them all. Her seventh year at Hogwarts was full of people talking about how they feared the Dark Lord…as the Slytherin's called him. Helga's father Albus Dumbledore was trying to quell this rising. Yet many of the Slytherin's were ready to lay their lives down for pure-blood supremacy. Helga fell back into the grass her blond hair fanning around her; she closed her blue eyes from the sun. Her eyes burned with tears as she cried thinking about her love…her life.

_No matter where you go  
I will find you  
If it takes a long long time  
No matter where you go  
I will find you  
If it takes a thousand years…_

Sirius stood near by watching her she meant every thing to him but her views were wrong, they had to fight Voldemort not run from him he was every where he could track them down and kill them instantly. Yet he and Helga were pure-bloods could they be spared if the joined him… _"No goddamit, Black get a hold of yourself, Voldemort would kill Lily or any one else he knew to be a muggle." _He walked over to Helga and sat beside her. He looked down at her, he moved so that he lay down next to her. "I love you." He said in her ear. He put a hand on her cheek and turned her to face him. Her eyes were full of tears that he kissed away. She looked at him with her soft blue eyes and snuggled into his chest. "I love you too…" she said as she cried more. _  
_  
_(Mohican)  
Nachgochema  
Anetaha  
Anachemowagan…_

Years had passed since that day they attended James and Lily's wedding all hearts were full of love and hope for their future…soon after Harry Potter was born and they were all proud. Helga realized that she too would have a child; she told Sirius and mere months later they would get married. Her father came to them one day and told the young couple about what was happening with Voldemort, the Potter's needed protection because of Harry a prophecy for told the downfall of Voldemort by a single boy. Hastily Sirius agreed to the becoming their secret keeper…it was as Helga feared and the child within her body felt that fear…It happened right after Sirius became the secret keeper. He went to find Remus but he had left to visit Romania. James told Sirius to get peter to do it.

_No matter where you go  
I will find you  
In the place with no frontiers  
No matter where you go  
I will find you  
If it takes a thousand years_…

Peter? What could Peter do…he didn't have time for this he exchanged places with Peter, why did the baby have to come now. She was early a girl, Sirius and Helga sat along in St. Mungo's her birth didn't seem as happy as Harry's was, They had named her Calisto a tradition in the Black family for years, yet Helga always called her Claire. He knew she would have rather it be Claire…he soon found him self calling her Claire and Calisto was pushed to her middle name and she was Claire. They sat together for the longest time. They finally went home two days later and Claire began her life. Helga and Sirius didn't know when they would ever find time to get married in this mess and with the baby there was no time.

_(Cherokee)  
Hale wao yu ga I sv  
Do na dio sv I  
Wi ja lo sv  
Ha le wao yu  
Do na dlo sv _

Then came the day they dreaded…Peter proved to be the lying snake he seemed to be he betrayed Lily and James and Helga could not believe for a moment that they were dead. "Harry what about Harry!" Helga yelled at Sirius as Claire cried in the back round. "He's alive he just…your father took him to his aunt and uncle." He said. Helga looked shocked, "We are his guardians what can Harry gain from a bunch of muggles?" Helga said.

_No matter where you go  
I will find you  
If it takes a long long time  
No matter where you go  
I will find you  
If it takes a thousand years…_

Sirius had other matters to attend to he had to capture Peter and tote the little bastard off to Azkaban. He found him walking alone among muggles, begging for money. Sirius saw him and felt his blood boil he ran up to him trying to strangle the life out of him. A few people screamed and backed away. Peter pulled out his wand and Sirius did the same. "How could you do that to Lily and James you…you freak!" Sirius said they shot spells at one and other Peter flew back into a crowd of muggles, in a flash green light emitted from his wand killing himself and a few other people around him… _  
_  
_No matter where you go  
I will find you  
In the place with no frontiers  
No matter where you go  
I will find you  
If it takes a thousand years…_

They came what seemed like every ministry member, they looked around in disgust as they saw the scene. Sirius Black was on his knees he was breathing heavily, "I got to get out of here." He looked up only to come face to face with Lucius Malfoy… "Oh dear me Mr. Black look at what you've gone and done…" he drawled and they picked him up and carried Sirius off.

Helga sat at his trial holding their daughter she was crying and hoping that Sirius would be let off, another close friend to her was sitting next to her, the Minister sentenced life in Azkaban for him and Helga let out a cry of out rage running onto the floor where he was Dementors were near by. She heard her father asking them to wait on taking him.

"Sirius you have to be strong, don't let that place corrupt you…for your daughter Sirius come back to us…" she sobbed into his shoulder.

"Tell her I am dead Helga…please I don't want her to know me like this." Sirius said. "I love you…"

"No…NO! Damn it NO! You can't take him he's innocent, damn all of you bastards…" Helga said. "Sirius I love you so much, my love, my life, and my soul…"

She kissed him and held on to him, Sirius shuddered as he fought back tears that threatened. He kissed the top of Claire's head.

"I am sorry sweet heart." He said.

They grabbed him and let the Dementors take him to Azkaban; Dumbledore put a hand out to stop her.

"No Helga let him go…"  
_No matter where you go  
I will find you…_

"Good bye my love…" she whispered as he disappeared behind the door.

* * *

This is the story of Lovers who get separated... thank you for reading, LovelyClair 


End file.
